Ball swaging is one type of material processing technique used to assemble two components together. The first component includes a boss tower and the second component includes an aperture. The boss tower is inserted into the aperture in the second component. A swage ball is inserted into the boss tower to swage couple the boss tower to the aperture. During this process, the swage ball, which has a larger diameter than an inner diameter of the boss, applies a compression force to the inner surface of the boss tower such that the boss tower expands to hold the second component to the first component.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.